A backup and recovery solution application may be operated out of a host system (e.g., through a backup and recovery application residing within the host system). The backup and/or recovery application may use a volume snapshot capacity of a storage system coupled to the backup and/or recovery application to perform a backup and/or recovery operation.
The backup and/or recovery application may place the host system in a hot backup mode (e.g., for a short period of time) until a snapshot of a volume (e.g., logical and/or physical) of a storage area associated with the host system is taken. Once the snapshot is taken, an image of the snapshot may be backed up (e.g., replicated) to a backup media.
However, a management of the backup and/or recovery operation may be performed away from the storage system by several host systems (e.g., at least one host system). As a result, the backup and/or recovery application may have to be installed in several host systems, thus incurring a sizable expense for licensing and/or purchasing the backup and/or recovery solution. Furthermore, the backup and/or recovery application may need to be compatible with an operating system (OS) of each operating system (OS) of the several host systems.
Furthermore, high availability characteristics of the host system (e.g., an ability of a user community to access the host system) may render the host system to be more failure prone, thus interrupting the backup and/or recovery operation during a failed state of the host system.